wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Kitchen
Hell's Kitchen is located in the Vega Sector governed by the Terran Confederation, on the frontlines of the Kilrathi War, making all of the planets and systems within itself tempting targets for the ruthless Kilrathi Empire. History The one human colony world located within Hell's Kitchen is Toadstool, the third planet from the sun. On around 2654.095, the Tiger Claw was in High Orbit over Netheranya in the Hell's Kitchen system.Pilgrim Stars, chapter 13, prior to the Enyo Series of the Vega Campaign. Naval Station Gemini is located near Enyo. On 2654.095, the CS Tiger Claw sent a drone to Gemini via Hell's Kitchen to let Tolwyn know they were stationed above Netheranya.Pilgrim Stars, Ch 13 pg The CS Tiger Claw was diverting any civilian or commercial pilots to Enyo where possible to avoid the issues of the Pilgrim Uprising or any Kilrathi. Tiger's Claw had an encounter with the Kis'Shak'Ar'Roc Battle Group on 2654.98 near Netheranya. The Kilrathi were able to open a gravity well that could take them anywhere from Enyo, to McAuliffe, or even far out Vega.Pilgrim Stars, pg The served here while the was busy elsewhere inthe Vega Sector.The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong Major Pitak Puzaki, 1st Lieutenant Marsha Shannon and their comrades are among the pilots who were tasked with ensuring the safe evacuation of thousands of human refugees, who passed through the Hell's Kitchen system seeking to evacuate to non-essential human sectors. Following the Kilrathi defeat in the Venice system, combined Kilrathi forces were chased into the system and the two pilots hunted them down. With Captain Reynolds Carpenter, Puzaki defended an . . Finally, the Talon was ordered to jump to the Venice system and assist the Claw in the final assault on the Kilrathi. All remaining enemy forces in the syste attempted to prevent the jump and Puzaki with Carpenter had to fend them off. There is an alcoholic beverage sold in the Terran Confederation named Hell's Kitchen.Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom, and apparently became an unpopular drink after the Kilrathi War ended in a human victory in 2669. Behind the scenes In the game, the player will only arrive here if he loses multiple missions in previous system campaigns. Should this happen, the and its pilots must fight the Kilrathi invaders who proceed to invade the entire Vega Sector. Hell's Kitchen remained one of the few Confed sectors in the the area that had not fallen to Kilrathi, alongside the Alliance and Planck's Stars. However, these systems soon fall and Hell's Kitchen becomes the site of the humans' last stand against the Kilrathi. Even after the Claw's success, the Kilrathi invade the system and were able to capture Toadstool, the last human colony in that section of Vega Sector. In the game, Blair flies with Ian St. John. *First they had to escort a with refuges from Chengdu and protect it against Khajja nar Ja'targk. *After the fall of Planck's Star, engage Kilrathi forces including and Bhurak Starkiller. *It turns out that even the system must be evacuated and the refugees allocated. The pilots assist an escaping against Dakhath nar Sihkag *Even if Maverick succeeds in the mission campaign here, the Kilrathi will succeed in invading the system and capturing Toadstool, the last human colony in the Vega Sector. Sector Command orders the evacuation of civilians. The last refugee transport has left for the Home Worlds and the entire Confederate fleet fell back to Proxima Centauri to defend Deneb Sector. The player is to occupy Kilrathi forces (a flight led by Bakhtosh nar Kiranka) until the Claw escapes. Once the Claw retreats, the Vega Sector falls and the player loses the game. category:star systems category:Terran Confederation